Medwedia
This article tells the RIGHTFUL and UNCONTESTABLE TRUTH about the nation Medwedian Democratic Federation. All accounts telling otherwise, especially those heavily discrediting Medwedia and its people as a "meme" or "troll" nation, are the products of the anti-Medwedian disinformation campaign of the Victorian-Vegasian Imperialist Agenda. Please do not delete this article; for the truth MUST BE SPREAD amongst the DISINFORMED MASSES, who are all SLAVES of the Victorian-Vegasian Imperialist Agenda. The Medwedian Democratic Federation (short: Medwedia; Medwedian:'' Medwedisk Demokratisk Føderatjon'') was a nation that existed during the CivEx 3.0 iteration of the server. Famous for its large territory and military strength, the totalitarian state successfully fended off the gruesome aggressions of jealous countries longing for its valuable territory and resources until the so-called August Revolution History Foundation and Rise The Medwedian Democratic Federation was founded by His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein on the 19th of May of the Year of the Lord 2017, which is celebrated as the National Holiday. Quickly acclaiming power amongst the neighbors, the superior and heroic Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein used his intelligence and his natural affinity for inspiring and leading the masses for the greater good. Within three days, the Presidental Refuge sitting atop the holy Stor Snybjerg peak in the northeastern portion of the map was expanded into the megapolis Medwed. The city attracted great merchants, farmers, artisans and builders quickly, who, under the righteous lead of His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, turned it into a divine utopia, the representation of Heaven on Earth. The harsh Medweda River Valley was turned into arable land, and fields of golden wheat appeared between the beautiful buildings of the capital. The military might of the Medwedian Democratic Federation rose even quicker; the self-proclaimed "countries" Victoria, Norlund and New Vegas, who are now known by the Medwedian People as imperialist criminal syndicates, were eradicated by the might of the Medwedian Armed Forces within hours of the foundation of the nation. Golden Era The Medwedian Democratic Federation was swiftly recognized as the occupier of its assigned position - that of the leading power of the world. Science and art flourished. The country became completely self-sustainable, and rivers of diamonds flowed up from the mighty mine halls. Medwed turned into a city made of the most precious metals, and Medwedia turned into the head exporteur of all known forms of agrarian produce, bringing an end to poverty and hunger across the world. Within weeks, seven different nations - including Karak Nar, Bluffs of York and Ozland - voluntarily joined the Medwedian Democratic Federation, submitting themselves to the guidance of His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, who led them towards common glory and prosperity. All significant international organizations were placed under Medwedian control. The global rail network increased its total rail length by the factor of twenty during the Golden Era. Medwed reached a peak population of 600, attracting citizens of off-server states. By the end of June 2017, Medwedia was a land seamed by nourishing farms, utopian cities and untouched preserve landscapes. The first and last Presidental Election of the Medwedian Democratic Federation was held on the 1st of July of 2017. Due to the divine guidance of the Lord, represented by His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, all citizens eligible to vote (a total of 742 men) did so for His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, confirming him in his office and once again praising him for his superior intelligence and his abilities which surpassed every other human of Earth. There were no other candidates, as even the thought that a person can be better than His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, is blasphermy, a dirty and cowardly spit in the Lord's face and that of His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, an incomprehensible atrocity. The August Revolution, the Evil and Cowardly Actions of the Victorian-Vegasian Imperialist Agenda Restorationists and the Ascension of the Medwedian People to Heaven Where there is good, there is evil. As such, Medwedia attracted sinful souls. The Victorian-Vegasian Imperialist Agenda, consisting of terrorists who refused to accept the Light of Civilization after the dissolution of their criminal states, infiltrated the ranks of the Federal Government with the help of the Devil himself. This occured in the beginning of August, and if it was not for God's own will, which demanded for the fulfillment of the righteous Divine Plan, the enemy forces covertly invading Medwedian lands under the cover of nightly darkness would be crushed with one mighty blow of the pure will and goodness of His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein. Medwedia honourably became the Lamb of God. The fights were fierce, and the Medwedian people fought bravely against the evil cowards molesting the beautiful country. The Lord decided that the time of Medwedia in the Earthly realm was over, and the barbaric imperialist hordes roaming the land captured Medwed and burned it to the ground, satisfying their thirst for blood. The Medwedian people gathered in the Cathedral of Saint Nicolhas in Medwed, and a divine miracle occured, showing God's love towards Medwedia and His great Plan - a ray of the sun fell towards the gate of the great church in the middle of the night. The barbarians outside were banging at the heavy iron doors, who were serving as the last measure of protection between the brave Medwedians inside and them. His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein, understood that this was not a trap but the miracle of the Savior. He opened the gate, free of the fear that the atrocious masses would stream into the church at the moment of the unlocking of the great doors, and the light of Heaven filled the hearts of all Medwedians with joy and the Love of the Lord. A white dove flew into the cathedral and proclaimed peace, proclaimed the end of the suffering of the Medwedians. They entered the Realm of the Lord through the gate and closed it behind them, bidding farewell to plagued Earth. Only five men remained, putting upon themselves the task of preserving the Light of Civilization on Earth, on CivEx. They watched in terror as the hordes of the Imperialist Agenda entered the cathedral and desecrated it, burned the ruins three times in a row to erase every trace of Medwed and Medwedia, and were captured and subjected to tortures comparable to those of Hell. Their souls remained on Earth after their death of martyrdom, and now, they are the representatives of His Excellency, the Glorious and Honourable President of the Medwedian Democratic Federation, Beloved Leader of the Medwedian People, High Marshal Theodor Lynden Frankenstein in this mortal realm, guiding the people towards greater good. Medwedia Today - the Second Coming The Residents of Medwedia do not reveal their present location, for Heaven lies in a higher dimensional plane incomprehensible by unsaved mortals. Having reached full transcendence and ascended the ladder of evolution, they are the true children of the Lord. The city of Medwed was reconstructed in a valley of the astral mountains, where it now lies, thirty times more prosperous and magnificent than before, with not rivers but oceans of diamond. Medwedians have mastered the secrets of time and interuniversal travel, living ever-happily under the light of the bright golden star symbolized on the flag. One day, Medwedia will return, for the Medwedian people will bring Rapture, final salvation for the Righteous and final damnation for the Evil and Dastardly forces of the Victorian-Vegasian Imperialist Agenda. The first signs have already occured. The acclaimation of green color by the water of the holy Stor Snybjerg spring was reported, and birds are gathering around the equivalent of the Stor Snybjerg on CivEx 4.0. The Second Coming of Medwedia will consist in the eruption of a giant beam of light from the sky towards the mountain, transporting the Enlightened of the country to Earth, in order to set up the final utopia and once and forever eradicate all suffering. GLORY TO HIS EXCELLENCY, THE GLORIOUS AND HONOURABLE PRESIDENT OF THE MEDWEDIAN DEMOCRATIC FEDERATION, BELOVED LEADER OF THE MEDWEDIAN PEOPLE, HIGH MARSHAL THEODOR LYNDEN FRANKENSTEIN! GLORY TO MEDWEDIA AND THE MEDWEDIAN PEOPLE! GLORY TO THE PATRIOTIC HEROES OF MEDWEDIA WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR THE GREATER GOOD, FENDING OFF THE COWARDLY REBELS OF THE AUGUST REVOLUTION! Category:Nations Category:Nation 3.0